


Song by the Firewatch

by kjnoren



Category: ANDERSSON Dan - Works, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cabin Fic, Filk, Fire, Gen, Late at Night, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren
Summary: Advice for those working—or playing—with fire.





	Song by the Firewatch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Visa vid kolvakten](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/487771) by Dan Andersson. 



Black sneaks the night around stone-littered land—  
_do not sleep, do not ever sleep!_  
If you sleep you might be woken by a flame's grasping hand  
and as one without bread you will weep.

Round rides the wind, complaining, cold,  
biting and pinching hard.  
Far it drives over tree-less ranges and wold  
the destroyer from the sleepless yard.

There in your gun he is as gentle and meek,  
won't bite, won't cut even once  
Murmurs and whispers and caresses seek—  
lullaby-like is his song.

Don't fall for the song, guard your bread,  
you burner, 'til the duty is past!  
Soon rise the sun, like the blood so red  
from the eastward woodlands vast.

Then, only then, forget the Waverider's need—  
_do not sleep, do not sleep tonight!_  
Then you may dream and to sleep give heed  
in the cot while the sun burns bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a poem about tending a charcoal pile through the night. There has been written tunes to the poem, but I haven't taken those into account.


End file.
